


Between

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. A young Beverly and Jack Crusher share a drunken moment of passion with their dear friend Jean-Luc Picard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

"Please?"

She trailed her hand lazily down his chest, then reached for the bottle of wine he held between his legs. Beverly tugged it up, taking the lip of the bottle too far into her mouth, as she toyed with the glass with her mouth, he laughed.

Jack's eyebrows rose playfully. "You know I've never been able to say no to you."

"It's not that I don't--"

He waved her concerns away. "You love me. I get that. Love isn't always sex and sex isn't always love. Sometimes..."

Jack sat up slowly from the hay in the old barn. He reached for her leg and tugged at her knee. Beverly giggled and slipped away, not quite ready to give in.

"Sometimes," he repeated. "Sometimes sex is just fun."

"And you like fun."

Jack kissed her bare knee and then dropped back to the hay, laughing. "I love fun. Fun is the only thing more fun than you."

He was drunk; they all were. Jean-Luc was fetching more wine from the house and the stars were just starting to come out beyond the barn. It was a hot, lazy night and they'd all been to swim in the creek where Beverly had grown up. Nana was off tending her patients and the three of them were alone on the far edge of the colony.

No one came out here.

"All that your grandmother had left was whisky." Jean-Luc reported, bottle in hand.

Jack grinned and waved him over. "I'll take that whisky, sailor."

Jean-Luc had a bit of a sway in his step, and when he reached the hay, Jack tugged him down. The whisky was stoppered and survived the fall. Beverly rescued it and tugged the stopper free while the two men wrestled together. Jack lost predictably.

She took a swig of the whisky and it burned her throat.

Jack lifted his head from the straw and kissed Jean-Luc, full on the mouth, like a lover without a care in the world.

Beverly snorted whisky through her nose, choking and laughing as Jean-Luc went as red as his uniform. Luckily, he wasn't wearing one.

"Oh come now..." Jack teased, rubbing Jean-Luc's neck with his hand. "Don't tell me the Frenchman is suddenly shy."

Jean-Luc looked to Beverly, he always did.

"Kiss him back." She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and let her voice become a command. "Kiss him for me. "

Maybe without the wine, none of them would have dared. Perhaps all they wanted was an excuse, and they would have found each other sober.

This time, the kiss was slow, tortuously passionate. Their lips parted as if it hurt to do so. Her thighs began to burn. The slight tightness of impending sex had been with her all afternoon. They'd swam in tight bathing costumes, and she'd had plenty of time to admire both of their assets. She'd even imagined their hands on her, stoking the water away before they...

"How was that?" Jack asked, giving her his best school boy smile.

Passing them the bottle, Beverly stood over them, watching the two men look up at her like priests waiting for the bidding of their goddess.

Her.

They both wanted her. She'd known it for years but no one...they never--

They were all idiots. What was the difference between the way she loved them, or the way they loved each other?

Maybe they were all just drunk.

She didn't care.

"Undress me."

They rose to their feet, Jean-Luc still hesitating as Jack reached for the tie of her dress behind her neck. Jack stopped and drew his best friends hands to her breasts.

Beverly gasped as Jean-Luc's hands rested flat, then caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Incredible, right?" Jack kissed her neck, then wrapped his arms around Jean-Luc, tugging up his shirt. In doing, he pushed Jean-Luc forward, crashing him into her.

"Kiss her, idiot."

Jean-Luc licked his lips.

Beverly shivered.

Jack grabbed her hips firmly and pulled, crashing them all together. Jean-Luc's mouth was hot and welcoming. His body was firm against hers and his erection made her gasp.

As they kissed, tongues meeting and teasing each other, Jean-Luc undid the knot on her left shoulder. Jack tore down the right, and together they shoved her back into the hay. One of them tugged down her dress, kissing her stomach before both of them assaulted her breasts with their mouths. Sucking until she writhed, they laughed. Jack's voice was high and cheerful, while Jean-Luc's was deeper.

"In or out?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps we should alternate."

Jean-Luc flicked his tongue cruelly across her nipple before his hand slipped between her thighs. As it moved up, Jack grabbed the forgotten bottle of whisky and took a sip. Kissing her first, he slipped the heat of it into her mouth and moved on to Jean-Luc. Watching them kiss, entirely for her benefit made her squirm nearly as much as the hand stroking her panties.

Jack eased her dress all the way off, and traced patterns in whisky on her stomach. They licked it off together, trading their hands from her breasts to her sex. They always had worked well together, but this...this was insane. Jean-Luc dragged her panties off her hips with his teeth, laughing as Jack then slid them all the way down.

Jean-Luc abused her breast with one hand and stripped Jack of his shirt with the other. Jack urged him down, lower, and he turned his attention to her mouth. As Jack kissed her, demanding as much of her mind as he could, Jean-Luc's tongue found her in a deeper place.

Beverly was already so aroused that she bucked, nearly nipping Jack's lip. He purred, turning it to a growl as he kissed his way down to her breast and forced her hands away.

Jean-Luc's tongue toyed with her entrance for another moment, then he worked his way up. The shock of contact was electrical, and she arched against Jack's shoulders. He held her down, kissing her neck and returning to suck her breast until she groaned.

Jean-Luc's tongue and mouth stole her clit and refused to let go. The more he worked her, and she gasped, panting and twisting, the more she ached for one of them, both of them within her.

When she tried to force Jack's hand down, he playfully bent her hand back. "Impatience never got anyone anywhere."

Just when she thought she would split from the empty ache within her, Jack took her. He was familiar, and he went deep. Jean-Luc's ever-so-talented mouth kissed her, exploring parts of her neck and chest she didn't think anyone had ever found. Jack took her to the brink of orgasm, and then, because he knew her, he stopped.

He pulled out, laughing and rolling her over on top of him.

"Take her."

Jean-Luc needed no more encouragement, and the desperate plea of her body for one of them, either of them, to be within her was answered in a long, hard thrust.

Jack held her above him, his still-erect penis hot against her stomach, and he kissed her even when she could barely breathe from pleasure. His hands were the ones on her chest, his fingers on her clit, but Jean-Luc was inside her. He held her hips and pulled her in, deeper and closer. He was a practised lover and she was so taunt that she could have come from a look. While a glance could have made her orgasm, they made her break. Unable to arch away, or even move from between them, she cracked, sobbing and trying not to scream into Jack's neck while Jean-Luc continued his rhythm.

She was rubber, wet with sweat and trembling in Jack's arms when Jean-Luc went stiff then came within her. Jack smiled, stroking her neck.

They rolled over. Jack and Jean-Luc bent back her shivering legs, Jean-Luc held them and let Jack slip between. There was no rest, no time wasted. Jean-Luc was firm and hot beneath her, as if his skin was part of her own. With her legs firmly above Jack's shoulders, he followed his best friend and returned within her.

The aftershock of orgasm was still with her, and her head was still spinning. She thought her body was dead, already spent, but Jean-Luc fingers on her aching clit pushed her into the next life. Her breath sobbed from her chest, and Jean-Luc's arm around it was as much a tether to the moment as it kept her sane.

Jean-Luc's fingers rolled above her clit, teasing and taunting her with sensations she didn't think she could still feel. Her body proved otherwise. Jack knew her, and he had little trouble coaxing her over the brink. Jean-Luc's fingers were just different enough, new and foreign, that she came again quickly, almost as if her heart had stopped.

They rolled over, putting Jack beneath them and when her body wouldn't move, Jean-Luc moved her instead. Together, they rode Jack until he came within her, grunting in release before he laughed.

Jean-Luc's fingers were still on her, twisting her up, further and further until she shattered between them. Without them she would have melted into the hay like a dead thing, with them, she was cradled, safe as she waited for her body to become hers again.

Each of them held her, hands and arms entwined.

Far above the skies of Caldos, the stars twinkled in silent approval when they started to laugh, the three of them in exhausted unison, and gently began to kiss again.


End file.
